<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>angel//harringrove by vann_rrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596482">angel//harringrove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vann_rrose/pseuds/vann_rrose'>vann_rrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vann_rrose/pseuds/vann_rrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they fall in love and don't even realize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Sunday night and Billy is running from the cops. Well, he's not running, he's actually driving, <em>very fast.</em></p>
<p>His blue Camero can barely keep up with the amount of pressure Billy is putting on the gas pedal,<em> "</em>Live and Let Die" blaring from the speakers, with the windows down. </p>
<p>How was <em>he</em> supposed to know he wasn't supposed to turn at that stop sign? It's not <em>his</em> fault that jackass wasn't looking.</p>
<p>The cigarette hangs between his lips, letting off smoke, which slightly clouds his vision. But, this is not the time to allow that to stop him. He continues going 120 in a 35. </p>
<p>He looks in his rear-view mirror, checking to see how close the cops had gotten. When he no longer sees them in his line of vision, he decelerates slowly, bringing his speed down to a whopping 55, ONLY 20 MPH over the speed limit, <em>barely speeding.</em></p>
<p>He soon pulls up in front of the old house, deciding whether or not to actually go in. He knows it's past his curfew, and that Neil will probably beat the shit out of him, but it's nothing he can't take. He's taken it before, what's once more?</p>
<p>He shifts the car into park and turns off the engine, tossing the remnants of the cigarette onto the wet street. He exits the car and smashes the butt with his heal, tugging up his jean jacket that had slacked slightly off of his shoulders in the car. </p>
<p>It's <em>cold</em> tonight. Maybe even <em>freezing</em>. Billy wraps his jacket tightly around his broad shoulders, letting out a sigh, which he notes he can see in the air. </p>
<p>Billy approaches the front door, digging around for his key in his jeans pocket. Once he de-pockets the object, he places it in the lock and unlocks the door. </p>
<p>Neil is standing there, arms crossed and brow furrowed. But, it doesn't surprise Billy. No, he almost <em>expected</em> it.</p>
<p>"The hell have you been, boy?" Neil questions, walking toward Billy, a cigarette between his own teeth. </p>
<p>"Around." Billy mumbles, shrinking into himself. His usually confident persona is stripped away when he's with his dad. </p>
<p>"Why are you dressed like a whore?" He spits, pushing Billy's chest, which is exposed due to his signature half buttoned shirt.</p>
<p>He stumbles backwards until he is against the wood of the front door. </p>
<p>Billy bites his cheek to keep him from lashing out, knowing that it would only make this worse. </p>
<p>Neil puts his arms on Billy's neck, slowly applying pressure, which effectively chokes the boy.</p>
<p>"What, are you a <em>fag</em> now? Won't even speak back?" </p>
<p>The word doesn't sit right in Billy's stomach. It never has. It makes him feel wrong, dirty, <em>guilty</em> almost. That's why he could never say the word himself.</p>
<p>"No, sir." He mumbles, out of breath from the choking.</p>
<p>His dad presses harder until Billy is about to pass out. Neil recognizes the look in Billy's eyes.</p>
<p>"I couldn't hear you."</p>
<p>"No, sir." He says as loudly as he can manage.</p>
<p>"No sir what?"</p>
<p>Billy knows what his dad is trying to get him to say. He wants Billy to admit that <em>he's not a fag. </em>Wants him to say the word that he refuses to say. Wants to push him over the edge. </p>
<p>"I'm not one of them." Billy is grabbing at the door handle, trying to escape the grip.</p>
<p>"One of what?" Neil spits, using his free hand to grab the hand Billy has on the door handle. </p>
<p>"A fa-fa-f-" Neil punches him square in the jaw, busting the boy's lip upon hearing the stutter. Neil presses as hard as he can into Billy's throat. He gasps for air, then the room is spinning, it's getting dark, he passes out.</p>
<p>Neil leaves him with a satisfied laugh and spits on Billy before walking away to the kitchen, where he grabs another beer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, stop fucking around." Steve laughs, pushing Dustin's shoulder, causing the younger to smile from ear to ear. </p>
<p>"Steve, I wish you could've seen your face!" He pushes, leaning back in the passenger seat of Steve's car. </p>
<p>Steve has the radio up, not too loudly (because that would be irresponsible) playing a cassette that Will had made him after complaining that Steve's music was lame. As much as Steve hates to admit it, Will's music is a lot cooler than his own. Songs like "Should I Stay or Should I Go" and "I Was Made For Loving You".</p>
<p>"But really Steve, I wouldn't mind if you are." Dustin says, turning to face the older boy.</p>
<p>Steve almost smiles at that, before deciding it would be like a confession. He bites his lip and focuses on the road. </p>
<p>"Well, I'm not." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights of the cars on the road seem to blend together. He was...was he crying? He presses his thumb underneath his eye, and sure enough, tears. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Watch out, Steve!" Dustin yells, throwing his hands on the steering wheel, swerving to avoid hitting the other car. </p>
<p>It was so unlike him. Steve was usually so put together, so on top of it. </p>
<p>"Sorry, sorry!" Steve yells back, growing agitated for no reason in particular. He decides to pull into the mall parking lot until he can see properly again. </p>
<p>"Steve, buddy, what the hell is up?" Dustin unbuckles once Steve parks.</p>
<p>He exits the car and walks around to open Steve's door, ushering the boy out. </p>
<p>"I don't know. Why the hell am I crying?" He yells and exits the car, letting Dustin guide him. </p>
<p>They sit on the hood. </p>
<p>Dustin sighs, "Max told me." </p>
<p>Suddenly, Steve is crying harder and he still isn't sure why. </p>
<p>"Told you what?" He questions, looking between Dustin and the parking lot.</p>
<p>Dustin sighs again and grabs Steve's hand, stroking the top of it.</p>
<p>"I know you like boys, Steve. And like I said earlier, it's okay with me. Really. It doesn't change anything." </p>
<p>Steve's eyes widen. </p>
<p>He thought what he told Max in private would stay that way, <em>private</em>. And he only told her because she started the conversation! </p>
<p>"D-Does anyone else know?" He cries even harder, to the point where his words are somewhat hard to understand.</p>
<p>Dustin smiles a small smile, looking at his friend with concern. </p>
<p>"Yes, she kind of told all of us. BUT, WE'RE ALL COOL WITH IT!" He hurries to finish when he sees Steve's reaction. </p>
<p>Steve is staring straight on at nothing in particular. He's muttering profanities under his breath, then he hops off the hood and starts pacing. </p>
<p>"I'm going to murder her!" He yells, slamming his fists down on the car. </p>
<p>"SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Dustin defends, grabbing Steve before he can do any serious damage. </p>
<p>Steve scoffs at that, <em>help</em>?</p>
<p>"The hell do you mean help? Help what?"</p>
<p>Dustin moves to get back in the car and Steve follows. He pulls out the walky-talky he uses to communicate to the rest of the party. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Guys, do you copy?" </em>
</p>
<p><em>"Here, Dustin." </em>El's voice says, followed by a greeting from Will. </p>
<p>"<em>Me too."</em> Mike says.</p>
<p><em>"Max and I are both here." </em>Lucas comments. </p>
<p>Dustin looks at Steve, who is still seething, before saying, "Would everyone like to fill Steve in on our week?" </p>
<p>Mike starts laughing awkwardly while the rest of the teens remain silent. </p>
<p>"<em>I'll start, so I'm bisexual."</em> Mike says, nonchalantly. </p>
<p><em>"Me too!" </em>El says. </p>
<p><em>"Gay."</em>Will comments, to which Max agrees. </p>
<p>"Lucas and I are straight, but supportive." Dustin comments. </p>
<p>Hold on, did Steve hear that correctly? Nearly <em>all</em> of them are queer?</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm confused. What does that have to do with me?" </p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, so, the last time we hung out, we played truth or dare." </em> Max began.</p>
<p>Steve nods, but realizes they can't see him, so says, "Okay, and?"</p>
<p>"<em>I asked if El knew any gay people as a truth and she didn't know what it meant. So, as I was explaining I may have said your name. BUT, THEN EVERYONE STARTED COMING OUT TO EACH OTHER AND IT WAS VERY BEAUTIFUL AND HEARTWARMING, PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"</em></p>
<p>Was Steve mad? Maybe a little, but he felt better now.</p>
<p>"Fine." He breathes, fingers tangling in his own hair. </p>
<p>"<em>Fine? Y-you're okay with it?"</em> Max stumbles over her words.</p>
<p>Okay was a strong word but recognizing that what's done is done is more appropriate.</p>
<p>Dustin hits Steve on the shoulder, "Great, buddy. I'm glad everything is all cleared up now."</p>
<p>He does it partly to break the awkward silence since he knew Steve wouldn't answer and partly to try to cheer his friend up. </p>
<p>
  <em>This is going to be a long night.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>